


the beast and the beauty

by dragonsbydaylight



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsbydaylight/pseuds/dragonsbydaylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin curls his body into hers protectively, like he wants to shield her from all the troubles of the world.<br/>Azura can't help but notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beast and the beauty

They’re scarcely even in the room—the door barely clicking shut behind them—before Corrin is upon her.

His hands slide up the sides of her arms, coming to a rest upon the back of her shoulders as he leans in to place eager kisses along her collarbone, her throat, the soft spot beneath her chin that always makes her sigh with longing she’s afraid to let herself feel. He’s far from stingy with his administrations, pressing his lips to every bare inch of skin he can find with the sort of warm abandon that only he is capable of.

Azura does stop him, eventually, but she’s already breathless.

“ _Corrin_ ,” she murmurs, and now _her_ hands are on _his_ shoulders, just barely holding him back. He pauses a moment to catch his breath, a self-conscious heat crawling up the side of his face.

He quirks his head to the side and lets out a small chuckle, eyes warmer and kinder than she knows what to do with, and she asks herself—why did she stop him at all?

“I’m just…so glad to see you,” he admits, rubbing soothing circles along the small of her back and down to the base of her spine. A shiver rolls through her from head to toe, and she finds it hard to deny him then, to deny the confirmation he’s seeking that she’s really _here_.

“…I know,” she says instead, and twists her fingers through his hair, pulling him in and kissing him deeply. He responds with a loving groaning of her name, bringing her flush against him so he can dip his lips right up against her ear, his tongue tracing the edges of the fine shell.

His skin is burning.

Azura’s breaths shudder out of her in a rapid staccato she tries frantically to calm as he moves, pushing her back. One step. Another. She knows where they’re going.

He utters her name like the most fervent prayer as they fall back onto his bed. He’s warm against her—hot, _searing_ —and she sees the dragon in his eyes, in the curve of his teeth, and he loves her so much that she’s left speechless. Corrin curls his body into hers protectively, like he wants to shield her from all the troubles of the world, and she places a hand on his face, surveys the sudden distance in his gaze.

She calls him back, grounds him from the high of his thoughts with an open-mouthed kiss that brings their tongues together in heated passion. He’s supporting himself above her with the palms of his hands and she feels a flash of satisfaction at how he tenses, at how he falters and collapses against her when she moves down to suck at the sensitive flesh near his collar.

And he’s suddenly crushing her close, joining them together _so tightly_ as if brute force alone will make them one. She arches her back from the bed as he attacks that soft spot beneath her jaw, crying out despite herself as he seizes the opportunity to snake his hands beneath her blouse, nails digging into her spine as he drops his weight and forces her flat once more—the pressure’s driving her mad, and he’s relentless, capturing her lips as he bites down and drags a sound from her that’s nearly obscene.

There’s a growing haze in her mind that only deepens when he changes his pace, turning gentle as he smooths his hands across her arms, up to her cheeks. He cups her face and touches their foreheads together, and she knows it, again.

He adores her, wants her, _needs_ her, and she feels the same way for him.

“Azura,” he murmurs, and his fingers splay across her hips, tracing soft patterns with a touch ethereal enough to make something in her coil low in anticipation. She sees the question in his eyes, the concern knitting his brow, and he looks as if he’s attempting to solve the most difficult problem he’s ever faced.

She’s charmed, in an odd way.

She brings a hand up, stroking the line of his jaw, and he goes so, so still. “…It’s all right.”

He frowns, uncertain, but a smile is enough to waylay his fears. He leans down, wraps one arm around her while his other hand remains on her waist, and nuzzles into the curve of her throat.

“Just…tell me if something goes wrong,” he murmurs, and she chuckles, a musical sound.

“Honestly, Corrin— _ah…!_ ”

It’s only a stroke, but she’s already wet with yearning and that single flick inside of her catches her off-guard. She grips his shoulders and squeezes her eyes shut, the color in her cheeks deepening beyond measure.

He hesitates a moment before repeating the gesture, slow and deep, his breaths ghosting across her neck as he speaks to her. It’s utter nonsense—low phrases of love and longing and bits of poetry she knows he’s pulled from a childhood spent reading books—but it’s the husky tremor of his voice, the way he slides another finger inside her without warning, that proves to be her undoing.

Azura throws her head back, gasping, aiming to lift a hand to press her palm to her mouth when Corrin abruptly pins her arm, nails scratching and sliding along her skin and drawing her tighter and tighter in tension. She wants to see his face—see that honesty in the planes of his features and the gleam in his eyes—and know _exactly_ what he’s thinking, but he leaves no chance for that.

She’s made a mistake, in lifting her chin—that sensitive spot is exposed, and he nips her there, once, twice, stroking her harder as she rolls her hips into his hand, whimpering as he only increases his pace and leaves her without thought, without action, without _composure_ as she feels the fire in her core rise higher and higher.

“Azura,” he murmurs, and there is no dragon in the words.

His voice sounds so distant, with her pulse pounding in her head and between her legs. Any sort of response she makes is a whine at best and a moan at worst, and she knows he’s teasing her, delaying her—he’s after something.

“ _Azura_ ,” he insists, pressing kisses beneath her ear, trailing down to her neck and up again as he circles his fingers, lengthening the tension, and _gods_ she doesn’t—she _can’t_ —

“C- _Corrin_ —!”

She hears him laugh, low and breathless, and she’s too desperate to be indignant when she feels him smiling against her skin.

But he takes her aback, redirects the flow of her wounded pride as he laces the fingers of their free hands together, increasing his rhythm, crooking his fingers in a way that makes pleasure radiate throughout her entire body.

“I-I know,” he says, and she hears him swallow down a groan, feels him sinking his teeth into her shoulder as he pushes his hand against her one more time and sends her over the edge.

The fire blossoms, and she jolts against him, nails scraping down the back of his casual tunic as she loses herself in euphoria. He helps her ride through it, powerful thrusts slowing to gentle strokes as she settles back into herself with a feeling of utter exhaustion.

The warmth yet lingers. There’s little ripples—aftershocks across her body—leaving her feeling like a pond’s reflection in the rain.

As she catches her breath, Corrin sits up, a sheepish expression on his face and to his smile, and she wants to hit him for daring to still look so modest despite it all.

“Azura…? Was that all right?”

She closes her eyes a moment, laying there still and prone amidst the covers of his bed, before she sways forward and up to bite the tip of one of his pointed ears, shocking him enough for her to push him onto his back.

He stares up at her with open surprise, and it’s her turn to laugh—just a bit.

“Questions after,” she says, and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> write smut on a game that's not even localized yet? sounds good!


End file.
